Remaining Hidden
by ShroomART101
Summary: Percy has been taking care of his brothers for 6 yrs, keeping them safe from the people that want him dead. Now because of a decision he made he has to learn to accept the changes and find a new way to keep his family and new friends safe from his past. Percabeth, Thalico, etc. (please give it a chance)
1. Chapter 1

I love the rain. It's calming and weight-lifting. You don't have to worry about it hurting you or asking you for something. You don't have to run from it constantly, but instead just watch it from the side. Maybe even join in every now and then. My favorite place to watch the rain is the beach, especially when a storm is coming in the distance. The waves react with each boom and strike of lightning. I always feel insignificant yet powerful as it draws near. However, right not I'm standing under a black awning with my hood on, watching the clock carefully. The rain in the background calms my nerves as the seconds tick by. _10:45._ _Fifteen minutes until close. _The few people, who are passing by at this time of night, pay no attention to me. Why would they anyways? They can't see my face so all they can tell is that an 18 yr old kid is trying to wait for the rain to die down. If only that was the case. They wouldn't think that this kid is actually waiting for the restaurant across the street to close and take out the trash for the night. They don't expect the same kid to then rummage through the trash for any food that was thrown out and put it in the pillow case that's in his back pocket. _Calm down Percy. Breathe._ Normally I wouldn't wait this long for food but compared to most, their scraps aren't as questionable as others. People aren't as curious either in this neighborhood, since it's mainly for the college students. With no one poking their head into my life no one will hurt me or my shadows. Technically they aren't my shadows. My little brother, Tyson, is 12. He can be very quiet and shy but he makes up for that in his smarts and personality. Nico, my half brother on my dad's side, is also quiet but definitely not shy. He just always observes first before he speaks, especially around strangers. He becomes a chatter box when it's just the three of us and a couple others. Unfortunately with his unusual social skills comes a lack of a filter thus causing trouble for himself. He has a twin sister, Bianca that is so opposite of him that it's comical. She disappeared a year ago though and we haven't heard anything else from her.

_11:12. _I begin to walk across the street headed for the ally next to the restaurant. It's a nice place for a corner lot. There used to be another store by it but when it went bankrupt the owner of the restaurant bought it and made his restaurant bigger. There is an illuminated sign that says Chiron's in bright red letters. During the day this is a family restaurant and café but when they made in addition the put in a late night bar which is open Fri-Sun and on game days. With the entrance on the corner, a low light can be seen through windows that cover the sides of the building. I can see movement going on inside, no doubt workers trying to close as fast as they can. As I walk buy I can hear music playing and people laughing. Focusing on the mouths I need to feed and the short amount of time I have to do it I make my way into the alley. It's a short ally. On the left is a small maintenance door for the apartment building. Looking up you can see the fire escape that leads to the top. On the right is the door to the restaurant and a city dumpster is place in between the buildings against the back wall. I moved toward the dumpster, flipped the lid and took the pillow case out of my pocket. They should have already taken the trash out. Trying to keep what I find dry from the rain I quickly begin to rummage through the trash. Suddenly a door opens behind me. I freeze. There is no where I can go as a man rolls the days scraps on a cart out the back door. I'm trying to figure out what I'm going to do when he looks up. We watch each other, neither of us making any sudden movement. He's tall, maybe 4in. taller than my 6ft. He has a salt and pepper beard with hair to match. His hair goes way past his ears making it seem he needs a haircut, but I shouldn't really be talking. He's still fit because of his broad shoulders and stance. He wears slacks and a white button up with loafers. He pulls off the beloved uncle kind of look. When we meet stares again he finally talks.

"Hello," mystery man says. I remain silent. He begins to say something else only to reconsider it. We keep the silence for another couple of minutes. He lets go of the cart and takes a step forward. I take a step back in response.

"I won't hurt you okay? I have a hunch that you are the one leaving the trash slightly less full from what I've been told. I want to help. I understand what it's like to be where you are. I...um…made something this afternoon hoping you would like it." He jesters to the cart. I notice a to-go bag on top that I didn't notice before. It's defiantly full seeing how it's leaning slightly. I'm sure he sees the shock on my face but he doesn't say anything. Minutes have passed until I realize I haven't said anything back to him.

"Uh…thank you…sir," I begin but am cut short by a crack of thunder.

"Why don't you come inside and warm up before you get sick out there?" he says. _I really should get back to Nico and Tyson before they begin to worry, I think to myself._

"I…I can't. I have to go," I say.

"At least let me get you an umbrella first. You can stand right her by the door and leave it open if you want," he argues. I begin to shake my head no but find myself saying a hesitant okay. _What are you doing Percy! Get the food and get out! _I ignore my brain though and head towards the door slowly. I think it has something to do with the look on his face. It screamed at me that I could trust him and the he DID understand. He was already inside when I stepped in the doorway. The warmth hit my face immediately. He smiles and turns to walk away before hi stops and hold out a hand.

"I'm Charles Delafront but everyone calls me Chiron," he says. I hesitantly bring my hand to shake his.

"I'm Percy Jackson sir. It's a pleasure to meet you and you have a very nice restaurant," I say out of politeness.

"Thank you. And the pleasure is all mine Percy." Chiron then let's go of my hand and walks off.

I'm standing in a hallway with a supply closet on my right. When the hallway opens up you can see the griddles and ovens on the left wall with fryers in the corner. What looks like a prep table is in the middle of the room. My view cuts off though because of the corner of the hallway. After debating with myself I decide to take a couple steps forward, placing myself at the corner of the hallway. Now I can see that the prep table is actually shaped in a "U" allowing someone to step inside the opening and help. On the wall opposite of the griddles in a serving window, and kitchen utensils and cookware are on racks beside the supply closet. On the far wall across from me is the fridge and freezer and a door that says pantry. The wall stops short because of two catty corner doors that lead to where ever. The one next to the window I assume leads out to the dining room but I'm not sure about the other. Suddenly Chiron walks out of the unknown door with two boxes in his hands. I can see that he's struggling and make my way toward him before he falls. Grabbing the boxes from his hands I walk towards the table and set them down.

"Thank you, son" Chiron says as he grabs the cane and umbrella from the top of the boxes. I only nodded my response.

"So, where's that younger boy of yours?" Chiron asks while opening the boxes. My head shot up. _How'd he know about Tyson? I've got to get out of here now. I'm so screwed._

"Calm down Percy. I saw him with you a few weeks back. He looks just like you ya' know. He doesn't come with you anymore?" he said. _Not after what happened so no he doesn't._

"He's with a friend." Was all I said in reply, trying to drop the subject. I decide that the silence has gone on long enough and take that as my cue to leave. I thanked Chiron again and walked out the way I came in. It was still raining but not quite as hard. I grabbed the food, opened the umbrella and began to walk back out of the ally.

"Percy wait!" I turned to see Chiron making his way to me. He doesn't have an umbrella so I meet him halfway.

"Sir?"

"I know you don't know me but I want to help. I understand how hard it is to be left alone with nothing on the streets. You seem like a hard working boy just trying to survive. I can help and your two friends can come too. I could use your help here and I feel like I can trust someone like you. You can stay with food and shelter." He said in one quick breath. Because he was taller than me I had to look up at him while he spoke. When it was my turn to reply I was speechless. "At least think about it Percy. Okay?" he asked while backing up towards the door. I nodded the turned and walked off.

All the way home I pondered it. I wanted to take the offer so bad. This would help so much especially for Nico and Tyson. It's hard enough on them as it is. I couldn't help but be skeptical though. No one is that nice without a catch. What if he's working for_ them _and is just waiting for the right time to turn me in. Or maybe Chiron is nice and generous as he seems and they find out anyway. They'll kill him and destroy his name if he defends me. I keep trying to convince myself that it's better if I turn him down, it's safer this way. But my mind just kept going back to how much better this would be for all three of us. A fresh start. It's been almost six years since we had a normal life. I almost miss our turn to our hideout because I was too deep in thought. Our hideout is decent at best. There's trash everywhere it seems but it keeps most the rain out and the wind doesn't get in. It lies in the back of a low end subdivision and has overgrowth covering the walls. Once inside you can tell that there was fire at some point of time. The walls are black with holes and debris litters the floor. It's a one story house. Because of the holes weeds have weaved their way through the halls. There are holes in the roof allowing for the moonlight to seep through the house. Small dark remnants of furniture are randomly placed through the house. Unfortunately none of them are usable. I always wondered what happened. What was the history of this house and the family that was here? I never get the answers though so I don't tend to dwell on the thought. I make my way to the back room of the house. It's small and has to two windows in it. Only one of them being broken which is a plus. The roof is mostly in tact in this room except for the far corner near the broken window. A tree fell on it but still remains there so hardly any water gets in during a bad storm. Tyson is sitting on a makeshift pile of half-burned sheets that we found laying around the house and is using one of his sweatshirts as a pillow. Nico is lying next to him on his back using his arm as a pillow. Our stuff is lying on the other side of Tyson in a neat pile. I set the food and umbrella over there and then sit on the other side of Nico and take my shoes off. I take of my jacket and use it as a pillow. I check my surroundings in the dim light. Feeling sleep wanting to take over I lie down and close my eyes.

"Percy?" Nico says beside me. Saying I was calm was an understatement. It used to be worse when he did it. I'd jump straight in the air and be pissed once I calmed down. Now it's just a visible jolt.

"What Nico?" I replied irritably.

"You were gone longer than normal," he paused for a long moment then sighed, "When are we leaving?"

I could hear the disappointment in his voice. He didn't want to leave. And neither did I honestly. This place has been good for about a month and a half. Usually I'm a go with the flow kinda of guy even with the situation we are in but I can be a stickler about certain things. Mainly if you go out you come back on time. No more than 20 minutes tops. I look at my cheep kiddy watch on my wrist. _2:27 am. Crap! I told Nico I'd be home by 12:30. Kid must have been worried sick. _I have only been late a few times in the past but when I was, each time we had to leave in immediately because I had been found and I need to throw them off my trail. Sometimes it would take forever to find a new place. I took a deep sigh pulling myself away from the memories.

"We're not leaving. I just lost track of time. I'll tell you about it later. Now go to sleep." I told him.

"Okay, but you are going to tell me all of it right Perce?" he asked. He sounded like a little kid again, cared but hopeful.

"Yeah I will."

"Perce...Percy?"

"Mhmmm"

"Percy!"

"Ahhh! I'm up! I'm up!" I yelled. It took a minute for my eyes to adjust. My brain however didn't even start to wake up. Tyson comes into my line of sight holding a piece of bread with peanut butter on it.

"Come on and take it before I eat it for you Percy!" Tyson all but yelled in excitement.

"Go ahead then. I'm not hungry anyway" I replied with a smile. He eyed me for a minute before taking a bite. Truthfully I was hungry but I could hold out a little while longer. I always worry that Tyson and Nico don't get enough.

"Hey sleeping beauty, you have a little drool on your chin." I turned a little to see Nico sitting next to me smirking. I would have hit him but he was holding out a cup of water for me. Smart kid.

"Thanks" I said dryly.

"So you ganna tell me about last night?" Nico asked.

"Can I wake up first?" I asked back.

"What happened last night?" Tyson asked now paying attention to our conversation.

"You've slept till noon and you already seem awake." Nico replied ignoring Tyson's question.

"Noon? You know you're supposed to wake me up earlier if I slept in. and don't worry about it Tyson. All it was was a traffic accident because of the storm last night. It was pouring down so hard you could barely see in front of you." I told the both of them. Nico gave me a look while Tyson just wandered about what I said. If he figured out I was lying then he didn't say anything because he just shrugged and walked away. I wasn't as lucky with Nico.

"Okay now what's the truth," Nico said with an annoying look.

"What do you wanna know," I ask with a glare.

"Everything from start to finish."

So I told him everything, from meeting Chiron to the offer he made me and why we are NOT excepting it.


	2. Chapter 2

After telling Nico all about the restaurant last night I got up and got on schedule. First stopping by to see what Tyson was up too. It took me a minute but I found him out on the make-shift terrace that a previous owner must have tried to build. Thankfully we were on the ground so there wasn't so much to worry about.

" Whatcha doin?" I asked him with his back turned to me. His jump of panic made a small smile appear on my face, I am his brother after all.

"I told you to quit doing that Perce," He gritted back. I only laughed as a reply, "I'm just thinking, to answer your first question".

"Mmmm? What about?" I asked as I moved to stand beside him. I took him a minute to reply but eventually he did.

"I'll never be a kid huh? Like normal kid you know. I'm just wondering what it would be like. How I would feel and what I would be doing right now instead of waiting for something bad to go wrong at any minute." He replied.

He didn't seem sad or mad even, it was more as if he had no emotion and was just pondering a new idea in general, as if he didn't know how to feel about the discovery. And worst of all it completely killed me right where I stood. The one thing about Tyson is that he doesn't talk much, smart as nails and funny as ever but his social skills lack tremendously, so when he does truly talk he can either break you or make you in an instant. And the impact hurts whether it's good or bad. Right now I feel lower than scum itself. I've dragged him through hell and back, and even though it's to keep him safe I can't help but remind myself that he's only 12.

"I don't blame you ya know?" his voice brought me back from my haze.

"What?" (My amazing reply)

"I don't blame you Percy for my lack thereof of a childhood. It's not your fault. You're keeping me safe and still being my big brother and I wouldn't trade any of it if they offered it to me on a platter unless you were there with me. Dad brought this on us, no one else, not even you."

He's looking at me now and I can't force myself to hold his gaze. I nod my response and walk back inside. This was Dad's fault but I can't help but feel somewhat responsible. I could have tried harder to get out of this stupid city so we could start a better life. What Nico said earlier enters my mind again. _Things could be different. It wouldn't be so hard to survive for once. _Stupid. Of course when the boy makes sense for once, it's when we'd be taking a huge risk. I shake my head and move on to doing something else. After checking to make sure everything is pack and in the corner next to the back door I walked around the house. Today was going to be uneventful I could already tell. Because of Chiron, there is no need to scavenge for food and Nico already did a sweep of the area to make sure no one followed me last night and is keeping tabs. So now all we can do is hang out and stay entertained. I decided that now was a good a time as any to read some more so I headed to our stuff grabbed the 11th grade text book and searched for a good spot to sit. I ended up on the adjacent wall of where we slept and began reading. I was reading an old Biology textbook that must have been years old. I was slow at reading because of my dyslexia so I mainly browsed the pictures with the captions. I understood everything when I read the actual material I just didn't feel like taking the time to do so today. About an hour and a half later of looking back and forth from the text to the various diagrams I decided to stretch a bit. I did some sit-ups, push-ups, whatever I could to get my blood flowing. Then moving out of the room, I found Nico asleep next to the window by our stuff and Tyson tinkering with one of his creations next to him. From the window you could see another storm coming in being that it wasn't even noon yet and the sky was already getting dark. The house we were in was on the corner so there were no neighbors, but instead a highway leading into the city seen from the backyard. A short distance away you could see house stacks. They looked more like piles of organized junk rather than 6 or 7 homes stacked on top of each other, but hey, whatever works right? Creeping in between stacks is the city in all its glory. On the outskirts it's banged-up and edgy but as you get closer to Times Square and the richer places like Queens it only gets nicer and nicer. Stacks get taller as you get closer yet they are still only a slightly bit more organized than the ones in front of me. They are more tech savvy though, since they're closer to the power grid and population. Slowly snapping out of my haze I began to realize that the area is somewhat different. I don't know what it is but something feels off about this place now. I try to shake it off but it's just not working. After rolling it around I finally make the decision that we need to leave before something goes wrong. After grabbing my book and doubling checking to make sure everything is in it I go grab the others to tell them to do the same.

"Guys we need to leave. Get up Nico." I said while tapping Nico with my shoe.

"What?" Nico says groggily.

"Why do we need to leave?" Tyson asked.

"Because something is off around here. It's quieter than normal and we have already been here almost two weeks. It's time to leave so that we don't take any chances." I said still tapping Nico on the arm.

Tyson looked disappointed for a minute before finally nodding and getting up to check his things. Finally I just gave up and slapped Nico on the head resulting in him sitting up immediately.

"C'mon check your stuff, we're leaving. I already have the food packed into my duffle." I said while looking through the window above his head. Nico sat up and looked as well. After a moment he looked back at me and replied.

"Something feels off. It's too quiet." He observed.

"Exactly."

We we're ready within about 5 min. Tyson had his backpack with all his trinkets and his hoodie in it while Nico had some personal items and my jacket and his sweatshirt in his duffle bag. I carried the food and what little personal items Tyson and I had. After we erased all evidence of us being there we left only to really feel the tension of the area.

Surprisingly nothing happened. It's about 4 o'clock now and we are just about to make it completely into the city.

We have just made it to the lower portion of central park when we decided to take a break. It's probably 7 o'clock right now. Thankfully we don't look too out of place here. Manhattan may be on the more updated side of things but they still have various types of jobs here which mean various types of people too. Right now we are hanging out by the lake. I've been all over New York City, hiding of course, but Manhattan was still one of my favorites. Tyson and I would go to Central Park and play catch or feed the ducks with our dad. It was one of the few good memories we had left.

After hanging out for awhile we gathered our things and headed toward Roosevelt Island. It may seem dangerous but it is still one of the better places to hide. It's completely dark now with only the city lights to guide us. Normally I would have found a place to stop for the night but I was determined to at least get across the bridge first. Of course it was a bad decision.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" I guy said coming out side of an alley just ahead of us. We were standing in a line with Tyson in the middle.

"We don't want trouble and we don't have anything on us so leave us alone." I said while moving Tyson behind me. I saw Nico stand firmly behind him out of the corner of my eye. Turning my head some more I see another guy coming behind of the alley we just passed. Nico was facing him with a glare.

"Who said I wanted anything? Maybe I just want another friend. I don't have many you know" the guy in front of me said. He remains in the shadows. "Ain't that right Frankie. Just two guys wanting to talk."

The guys facing Nico, obviously Frankie, replied, "Yup Jack. We just wanna talk." Jack, who finally stepped out of the shadows, began walking toward me. He was scrawny with tattered clothes and an unshaven beard. He had a beer bottle in his hand and was maybe four or so inches taller than me. Once he was about 8ft away he stopped abruptly. I looked at Nico again and saw that Frankie had come closer as well, but didn't advance further. He was about a head taller than me and had a huge gut and big arms. He had a cigarette in his mouth and was just as nasty as Jack. "Now I believe three young boys like yourself shouldn't be out here all alone right. How about we make a deal? You give us the duffle bags and we let you leave without a hassle." I weighed my options. We need the few things that are in here. Mainly the food but I don't want my few personal possessions to be stolen and I can bet Nico feels the same way. The bridge is only about two blocks away, if Tyson can make a run for it we can catch up. I look at Tyson and whisper as quietly as possible. Nico is still looking at Frankie but I know he's listening.

"Tyson I want you to run for the bridge when I tell you okay. Don't stop until you get there. Nico and I are ganna hold them off and then meet up with you. Got it?" I could tell he wanted to argue but I glared at him causing him to nod his head in agreement. Turning back to Jack, I square my feet and get ready for the beating I'm about to receive. Taking a deep breath and looking jack in the eyes I say plain and simple, "No."

"Well kid then we're ganna have to do this the hard way then" then Jack advanced on me grabbing my shirt and throwing me to the ground. Sitting above me he starts punching me. I'm finally able to get my arms up and yell at Tyson to run. I watch him do so until he is far enough away then focusing back on Jack, Blocking punch after punch I am able to role him off me successfully punching him in the side as well. He gets back up and we circle each other. He pulls out a knife and I realize how much more serious this fight has gotten. I take off my duffle and throw it aside. I hear grunting behind me and can only imagine its Nico and Frankie. Jack charges and I try to dodge all his swipes, but he manages to make contact with my arm and then my back when I turn. I swipe my feet underneath his and he falls hard on his back knocking the wind out of him. With the distraction I try and find Nico. I see him circling with Frankie. I run and jump on his back and try to put him in a choke hold. After a minute I think it's working only to have him throw his back, and thus me, against a wall causing me to loosen my grip. Frankie turns around facing me now and pulls something out behind his back. I see it glint in the light. Aw crap! Who the hell would use a gun? Especially now a days. I grunt and push myself off the wall, launching myself at him. His head hits the ground hard. When he doesn't move I take a minute to stand up. Looking down I notice he's only knocked out since I can still see his chest rising. Suddenly a searing pain is felt in my right shoulder and a hand is gripping the back of my neck tightly to keep me from moving. I struggle but find it hard since I have a knife sticking out of my shoulder. It begins to twist slowly and then nothing. The pressure is gone from my neck and once I turn I see Jack lying on the ground unconscious, Nico standing over him with a pipe in his hand. I breathe out a ragged breathe. Nico helps me up and grabs our bags. I barely make it to steps before I fall.

"Hold on Percy." He walks behind me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "This is ganna hurt a little" he says while pulling out the knife. I scream in pain. Then feel Nico take my arm around his shoulders helping me up. I'm trying to stay awake and help out a little but my body refuses. My eyes are closed but I can still hear what is going on around me.

"Tyson?" Nico yells. "Tyson, come here. It's me. Nico." I hear footsteps then a small gasp.

"What the hell happened, Nico?" Tyson says.

"I'll explain later. Here take his duffle and get on the other side of him. We need to get him help."

"But where, Nico?"

Silence rings out, as my brothers are no doubt trying to think of something. I can feel someone lift me up a little on my left side, Tyson I bet. I'm starting to lose complete consciousness but manage to hear Nico's reply before I do.

"Come on Tyson. I know where. We just need to hurry."


	3. Chapter 3

Nico's POV

_Percy is going to kill me. If he survives this I am so dead. Whatever! I'd rather deal with one of his stupid lectures rather than him just being dead. He better thank me too! I'm the one that had to drag his butt across New York City so he wouldn't die. Stupid street thugs! _Even though it's a Wednesday night people are still out walking around, which only makes it harder to not draw attention toward us. I took longer than I wanted seeing as how I was finding my way only based on what Percy told me. He was right. It was a beautiful place. Standing across the street I can see that the place has people in it but it isn't crazy busy. People are walking along the sidewalk in clumps. A gap opens making it a perfect chance for Tyson and I to drag Percy across the street and into the ally. I tell Tyson to knock on the door. When no one answers he does it again only louder and longer. The door opens quickly, almost knocking Tyson of his feet, to reveal a boy about my age with curly brown hair sticking out of a hat and an apron on.

"Wha…Who are you?" he says.

"I need Chiron. Where is he?" I ask ignoring his question.

"I..kid..you need to.."

"No! My brother needs help. Tell Chiron Percy needs help. Please!" This time Tyson yelled at the kid looking up at him. His fists were clenched and he was glaring. The curly haired boy looks hesitant but nods and walks back inside. The door is still open and I can see the staff running around the kitchen. Percy is now dead weight against me and I'm trying not to cave from my exhaustion. Tyson notices and comes over to take some of Percy's weight on his shoulder. 

"What happened?" My attention goes back to the door where a man stands with a cane, the curly haired boy behind him. I can tell by the description that Percy gave em that this is Chiron.

"We ran into some trouble. If you can at least help me patch him up we'll be on our way after. I promise." I say in one rushed breath.

"Follow me to the room in the back. Leo help them bring him in," Chiron says then turns around. Leo takes Tyson's spot while Tyson take my bag along with his and Percy's. Leo and I carry him in, ignoring the looks from the busy workers around us. We followed Chiron into a room that had a cot in the corner. After laying him down I collapsed on the floor. Tyson sat beside me. Chiron and Leo were whispering to each other but I didn't care right now. Chiron said he'd be right back with supplies. I nodded and closed my eyes only intending to take a minute to rest. I heard the faint sound of other voices but I couldn't will myself to open my eyes. Eventually the voices faded and darkness took over.

* * *

I woke with slight jolt. Not because my brain registered that I feel asleep when I shouldn't have but because o a burning pain in the side of my arm. Even though my eyes were open they still took time to adjust to my surroundings. Tyson was no longer sitting next to me. I move my head to look at my arm. Laying on it is a delicate hand holding a damp cloth. The fingers were tan, slim and long and seemed to be slightly calloused. Overall the hand was small. My eyes traveled up to the owners face. A girl. Probably around my age with straight black hair that barely touches her shoulders with blue highlights at the tips. Her eyes are focused on my arm so I take the time to analyze her. Her eyebrows are scrunched up and she has little to no makeup on except for the dark grays and black around her eyes. Her skin is sort of tan and she has some faint freckles on her cheeks. Her lips are a light pink and are currently in a straight line. _I bet she has a great smile._ I shake my head to get rid of the thought. She has a cautious sense about her as if I might hurt her. But I also have the feeling that she can knock me out with one punch. She's wearing a black and red t-shirt with a collar and dark skinny jeans.

"You okay?" Her voice shocks me out of my thoughts. I realized her hand hasn't moved since I woke up and remains still even now. She was probably waiting for me to say something and all I did was stare. _Nice going Nico! Just act like a creeper._

"Oh…uh...yeah. I just didn't know I feel asleep." I said lamely. She nodded and continued to clean out my wound. It hurt I'm not ganna lie. She let go of my arm and sifted through her bag next to her. I didn't notice she what she was doing until I felt another sharp pain in my arm.

"Ow," I mumble to myself. She chuckles. "What?"

" You say 'ow' when I give you a simple shot and yet you have multiple bruises and cuts on your body and say nothing about those." She says while wrapping a small bandage around my arm.

"I…well it's just…I mean that.." I can't seem to come up with anything to say in reply. _Well that's a first._

"Don't. If you say anything else I'll just find a way to hold it against you," she says. I can see the smirk on her lips and can't help but smile too.

"Okay you're arm is done but I need to see the one on your back. After that I'll leave you be. Can you stand?" she says. I nod and slowly get up, feeling all my bones crack. She stood with me, the top of her head coming to my chin. When she meets my gaze I'm shocked. Her personality and most of her appearance scream punk girl who doesn't take any crap from anyone, but her eyes say something completely different. They are an electric blue. And they are staring into my dark brown eyes. I can't even place the emotion they hold. I turn around so that she is facing my back now, thankfully also hiding the slight heat rising to my cheeks.

"I need you to take off your shirt," she says calmly. I however freeze. It's not an unreasonable request and any other time I would comply but I suddenly feel like I shouldn't. I just…I don't know...something just changes my mood.

"Big bad boy embarrassed to take their shirt off. First the shot now the shirt." She says it with a smile, but I can't bring myself to do the same. I keep my face emotionless as I do as she says.

I can hear her rumbling through her bags but I don't turn around. She carefully places a hand on my back and gives me a warning that this might be cold. She was right. I jump a little at the shock but otherwise remain silent and still. She's trying to be careful.

"It's more of a serious scrap than a gash. I won't have to wrap this one, but try not to make quick movements when you turn or anything." I nod an okay. The silence continues until I hear her drop the stuff in the bag and tells me she's done. I go to put my shirt on but she stops me.

"Chiron wanted me to give you this and throw that one away. He said you can keep the new one." She says while handing me a black shirt with the restaurant's logo on the back in red letters. I say my thanks and slip it on. It's comfortable and clean, unlike the rest of me. My jeans have holes in the knees and what seems like permanent dirt everywhere. My shoes are basically pieces of fabric kept together with duct tape. My brothers and I's hair is long and dirty, reaching to our shoulders, but since its pitch black you can't tell as well. Percy and I have thick beards that are scratchy and hot in the summer. We look…well…homeless. Normally we stink too but the rain the last couple of days helps with that. I take this moment to look around. I'm still in the room that we dropped Percy in. _Percy! Tyson! _ I can see Percy on the cot. His shirt is off and is wrapped in a lot of bandages. A blanket is pulled up past his waist. Blood soaks through the wound in his shoulder. He has a towel on his forehead and is still asleep.

"He was banged up pretty bad. Lost a lot of blood and may have gotten an infection, I'm guessing from the knife they used. It might have had rust or something on it. I'm trying to keep his fever down. Sleep will help him out." The girl says probably noticing that I'm looking at him.

"Thank you…for everything," she nods as I continue, "Where is Tyson?"

"The restaurant closed about an hour ago so Chiron took him into the kitchen and made him something to eat. Come on, I'll take you to him." The girl said heading for the door. She stopped in the doorway and began shaking her head slightly like she was debating with herself. I stood behind her and just watched. Finally she huffed with frustration and turned around, sticking her hand out.

"Thalia Grace by the way." I had to restrain myself from smiling, but managed to take her hand anyways.

"Nico Di Angelo by the way," She smirked and then walked off.

* * *

I hope that the story is turning out okay. Any ideas just let me know. THANKS FOR READING! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Percy's POV

Pain coursed through my body as I sat up. Streaks of black flashed in my vision but I forced my body not to black out again. _Breathe in. Breathe out._ I kept repeating the chant in my head. My body temperature continues to rise even though the air around me is cool. My breathing quickens as I fight against my body's will to faint. The pain begins to dull and my breathing returns to regular. I tried to look at my shoulder but I can't see anything. My entire shoulder and torso is wrapped in gauze keeping my movements small and stiff. I can see the general area of where I was stabbed because of the blood spot. I turn my attention away from my shoulder and look around the room. While sitting on a cot against one wall with the bookshelf in front of me I notice a desk to my left and a filing cabinet behind it. The office was decent sized, not overly large but big enough to have some walking space. When I stand I can't help the gasp that escapes my lips. Trying to figure out what to do next I decide that looking for my shirt is a good place to start.

"Oh you're awake," a voice says behind me. Turning I see a girl around my age with black hair and blue eyes. She's about a head shorter than me and as I continue to stare I get the distinct feeling that we've met before or at least that I've seen her around.

"I need to check your wound," she says as she walks behind me facing my back. I feel her take the clasp off the gauze and loosen the material from my shoulder. Once the gauze was off I noticed a square patch over the actual cut, completely soaked in my blood. I can only imagine how the back looks. She rummages through a bag until I see her hand me a cloth over my shoulder.

"What's this for?" I ask.

"Your body is trying to fight any infection you may have gotten thus the sweat on your skin. Frankly I'm surprised you're even standing still without falling over," she says. She is trying to keep any emotion from her voice but I hear a slight edge of amusement.  
I take the cloth realizing she was right. It _is_ hot in here. As I wipe my face off she cleans around the cut presumably where there's smeared blood. She stops for a minute to put another patch over the wound and then she moves to stand in front of me. She does the same thing as she did to my back. Cleaning around the wound and then examines it before putting a patch over the entire cut. I tried not to stare but I failed miserably. I've come to the conclusion that I know I have seen her before but I just can't place where. She removes her gloves when she's done, moving my right arm out just a little. My face contorts in pain and she gives me an apologetic look. She then taps the end of the role of gauze above my patch and wraps it under my arm and over my shoulder then across my chest and repeats the process. I suddenly feel very self-conscience. Not because I have a beautiful girl standing so close to me, but because I feel bad for her. I know I'm disgusting and probably smell. My skin is covered in dirt and grime and I'm scruffy looking.

"I'm sorry," I finally say. She's adjusting the clasp in the front so that the bandages are tight but not restricting.

"For what?" she says not looking up.

"For…well for smelling so bad. I'm pretty sure you'd rather be doing something else rather than fixing a disgusting homeless rat. I appreciate it but I'm also really sorry," I say looking her in the eyes. She had finished halfway through my speech and was now just standing in front of me, glaring at me.  
"Never apologize for something that was not your fault. It's not as bad as you think anyways." She wasn't glaring at me but she wasn't smiling either, "Chiron wanted me to give you a clean shirt and throw that one away. He gave Nico and Tyson one too," she continued, handing me a black shirt. I carefully tried to slip it on but couldn't get it past my right arm. She stepped forward and helped me out.  
"Percy!" I hear Tyson yell from the door and then feel him hugging me tight around my waist. I grunt, but he doesn't let go. I hugged him back and then felt someone punch my good arm.

"It's good to see you're awake, Perce, but if you scare me like that again I'll beat the crap out of you," Nico says beside me with a smile. I can't help but laugh.

"Like you even could," I say back. Looking around I see the girl and Chiron smiling at the three of us. It was strange. I hardly know these two and yet I feel relaxed around them. I can count the number of people that has been nice to us over the years on one hand. Even then I was still cautious around most of them. But here it's different. I think Tyson and Nico can tell too. Hell! Nico is smiling and he NEVER smiling this much around others. It's kind of creepy. I see him stare at the girl the longest. I wonder if that has anything to do with it.  
"I'm glad you guys are okay, especially you Percy. You had everyone worried," Chiron says.

"I'm sorry," I say and then feel the girl glare at me.

"No need to be sorry. If Thalia wasn't here tonight then we probably would be a little more frantic," Chiron says smiling at Thalia.

"Thank you Thalia," I said. She nodded, told us to rest well and that she'll check on us tomorrow, and then leaves. My mind still reeled on where I have seen her before, but for now I let it pass.

"Percy, are you hungry? I made Nico and Tyson something to eat already but there is an extra sandwich with your name on it," Chiron said and walked into the kitchen I presumed.

I sat at the island and began eating. The kitchen feels different when no one is in here. Few lights make it seem surreal yet peaceful. The silence would be nice too if I wasn't being stared at.

"If you have something to ask just go ahead and ask," I say taking another bite of my sandwich. Chiron chuckles.

"I'll be straight forward then. I want you, Nico and Tyson to stay here and build a new life as three kids not three homeless boys trying to survive. I want to help."

I'm still chewing my food trying to keep my expression emotionless. Nico and Tyson failed to do the same. It was comical to say the least. I guess it's too late to tell them to leave now.

"I know it seems strange that a person you don't even know wants to have you stay with them but I'm doing just that. Please let me help you." Chiron continues.

"You've helped us enough. I can't ask for more. We'll be gone by tomorrow. And you can continue on with your business," I say keeping my eyes emotionless yet trying to show my gratitude with a smile.

"Percy you guys aren't a burden to me and won't be if you stay. I promise I can help you guys start a new life."

I try to reply but Nico beats me to it. He excuses us, dragging me into the hallway we came from.

"What are you doing?" I hiss.

"Before you chew me out just listen okay?"

"You have 2 minutes."

"Okay then while I speak really think about what I'm saying Perce. We could start over! All of us. We can have a life and leave all this crap behind. Tyson can be a normal kid and go to school and enjoy what you and I couldn't. He can have a childhood and be happy without worrying about where we'll sleep or if we'll eat or if he'll lose everything he has left. And you wouldn't have to worry about us anymore. You can relax for once and enjoy life again. Those guys didn't recognize us. They were just a couple of thugs who were bored. We ALL can have a fresh start and then _leave_ this crappy city. Percy he's giving us a chance!" Nico says in a rush. His body language shows agitation but his voice sounds hopeful.

"Okay I listened. Now you listen to me! So much can go wrong. What if we get too attached to the people and won't want to leave. Hell! What if they find me? That means they find you and Tyson and now all these innocent people, who inevitably, we _will_ grow attached to. If that happened, if anyone else I care about gets hurt, I would be so broken…" my voice dying as I finish.

"Then at the first sign of trouble we'll leave. Think about it though. We'll never get another chance like this Percy. They stay on the outskirts of town anyways. They rarely come here because it's too dangerous for _them_. We'll just lay low until we get on our feet and then leave. It's a chance Percy. That's all I'm asking for is a chance," Nico countered.

I was left speechless. Nico's right they don't come around much, but that doesn't mean they don't have people watching. I didn't want to take the risk, but he had a point. This was a chance to start over. All of us could start over. And for some reason I couldn't shake the thought from my head. With a sigh I relented finally.

"Fine, BUT at the first sign of trouble we're gone; got it?" I said. He nodded and both of us walked back to the kitchen.

"So what do you say?" I looked at Nico then Tyson. I nodded and told Chiron okay. Tyson and Nico cheered, tackling me in another hug. Chiron smiled. I was in pain and I had an unsure feeling that something could go wrong but that still didn't stop the smile that spread across my face.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy's POV

It's probably about two in the morning and I still haven't gotten to eat my sandwich. As soon as we boys broke from the hug I turned to Chiron.

"Chiron I can't thank you enough for what you are doing, so I want to let you know that we'll work and help out with whatever you need done." I told him.

"And I wouldn't expect anything less from you. Come we can discuss things as you eat the rest of your sandwich." Chiron said motioning to the seats.

By the time I had finished my food we had gone over a lot. The three of us can stay in the office. Chiron used the upstairs for storage but there is still and open bathroom up there. He said he'd replace the desk and filing cabinet with a couple extra beds he had. After we discussed living arrangements we started on the topic of school. I wasn't going. I didn't want the attention of new kid and honestly didn't think I could get far after missing the amount of schooling I already have. Chiron came up with a plan though. Obviously he had some connections in the school system. He is going to have all three of us take placement tests to see where we are grade level-wise. When we get our results we are placed in whatever grade level is appropriate. Tyson and Nico, much to Nico's dismay, are going to public school but Chiron convinced me to at least try to get a GED. I agreed asking if he could get me some study material and to let me know when I'll be taking the test. Chiron said that it'd probably take a week or two to get this all sorted out since school already started a couple of weeks ago. While my brothers are at school I'll be working at the restaurant as a bus-boy. Nico can help out on night and weekends. Tyson isn't going to work. Since we have this chance I want him to enjoy being a kid as much as he can.

"Well there is one more thing and then you guys can get some sleep," Chiron said. I looked at the clock on the wall. _3:21. _"You guys need sort of a makeover, to clean up a little and to have some clothes. I have a friend who owes me. I call her later today and then talk to you guys. Cool?"

We all nodded and then head to the back room. I found out that the door across from the office leads up the stairs. Chiron came down with a bunch of blankets and sheets. Nico and I gave Tyson the bed and laid most of the blankets on the floor. Tyson was out like a light and Nico and I lay silently on the floor. I was enjoying the silence too much to ruin it. I think Nico felt the same way because soon he was snoring softly. I smiled until I fell asleep. And to be honest it was the best sleep I've had in a long time.

Thalia's POV

I can't believe it was him. At least I was pretty sure it was him. He had the same green eyes and black hair. Same politeness. The only difference was that they don't have the same name. But, honestly, that's not important. I didn't give the little kid I met my first name just my last. He could have done the same. I left after making sure the boys were okay. Percy's wounds were the worst but Nico and Tyson had some cuts and scrapes as well. When I stepped into my apartment, I frowned. It was dark and quiet. I looked at the time. _1:37_. I sighed. I sent a text to Jason saying I'd be home late but I don't know if he's still up. Walking into his room I saw that he was asleep with his phone next to his ear and a book open on his chest. I laughed. He must have fallen asleep talking to his girlfriend, Piper. I kissed his forehead and walked to my room. My mind drifted back to Percy. I don't know if the kid I met six years ago is the kid I met tonight, but no matter whom the kid was or is now I know one thing: I owe him my life. Too exhausted to think anymore I change and then crash on my bed falling asleep instantly.

* * *

I woke up to someone banging on my door. I groaned and buried myself further into my pillows. I heard the door open and footsteps trail to my side of the bed.

"Wake up Thals! We have school so you can't sleep in today." I recognized the voice immediately. It was Annabeth, my best friend.

"Ga er wa an e" I yelled into my pillow. She only laughed. Figures she would actually understand what I said.

"I'll leave but you have to get up Thals!" She then proceed to grab my pillow from my head and throw it on the floor then grabbed my sheets and ran out of the room forcing me to get up now. Normally I wouldn't care and just go back to sleep but it was cold this morning. I'll get my revenge later. After getting dressed for school I walked into the kitchen. Annabeth and Jason were talking while eating cereal. I grabbed a bowl and sat down with them.

"And she's awake!" Jason yells. I just glare at him. "Was everything okay last night? What'd Chiron want?"

"He just need some help patching up someone who got hurt. I bet you'll see them after school today. Chiron wanted them to stay but I don't know their decision. They are homeless." I said nonchalantly.

Annabeth and Jason stared at me. I just ignored them.

"I thought you were ganna try and spend the week with your family, Annie?" I asked.

"Stop calling me that! And I tired. It didn't work out. I got into another fight with my Dad. Big shocker there. Susan was trying to be nice though. It's like they switched bodies or something. I'll still be picking up Mathew and Bobby after school today." She said looking glumly at her bowl.

"I'm sorry. How about a movie night after work? With popcorn, soda and Sour Patch? We haven't had one in a while. It will be awesome!" I say trying to change her mood.

"Yeah that will be awesome," she said smiling.

"Hey can Piper, Leo and I join?" Jason asked.

"Hmmm…NO! Piper can join us but you and Leo can't. No boys allowed!" I told him sticking my tongue out.

"Then me and the guys will have a game night. Tonight. And it will be here." Jason said back also sticking his tongue out.

"No you're not," I said glaring at him.

"Yes I am," he said glaring back.

"No" I pushed him.

"Yes" He pushed back.

It became a brawl as we both attacked each other on the floor.

"Both of you stop!" Annabeth yelled smacking the both of us on the back of the head.

"Ow" We said in unison.

Annabeth walked off but not before I heard her mumble something about why our dad would even think about leaving us alone in an apartment. I've always wonder that myself. Our dad had only been in Jason and I's life for a few years but he might as well not have been at all. He bought this apartment and said we'd be a family but I'm still waiting for it to happen. He owns his own airline and is one of the main pilots which basically means he is never home. It's always been Jason and me and I like it that way. We have our friends and Jason has his girlfriend but Jason and I are always close. Even if we always fight. Annabeth lives with us now too. She had a falling out with her dad and finally decided it was enough so she moved in almost two years ago. Her Dad didn't even fight her about it. She loves her half brothers Bobby and Mathew and she kind of gets along with Susan now. Her mom died when she was little and she doesn't like talking about her dad, let alone to him.

"Come on Thals, Jason. We're going to be late!" I heard her yell from the living room.

"Chill out Annie! No one really wants to go to school except you." I yelled back.

I heard her groan before she yelled at me to stop calling her that. Jason and I just laughed.

I hate school so much! But I'm in my last year and I only go half a day along with Annabeth. Annabeth decided to take a couple courses at NYU for Architecture. I was going to just enjoy the rest of my senior year but unbeknownst to me Annabeth had applied me into the nursing program at NYU. What surprised me even more was that I got in. So now we do both have a head start on college. If we aren't at school we either work at Chiron's or are with friends/family. Jason, Piper and Leo are juniors and Bobby and Mathew are in 6th grade. I happy at where my life has ended up, being that it could be worse. My mind drifts back to Percy, Nico and Tyson. Percy and Tyson are definitely brothers. They have the same eyes, hair and smile but Nico doesn't look a lot like them. He has the same facial features, build and hair but that's it. I feel sorry for what they went through, but I'm excited to see them again. They're really sweet and funny. I wonder how the others will do meeting the boys.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my story! Tell me what you think or don't which ever. I'm going to try and post at least two chapters at a time but that means that I'll be taking a little longer to write them. **

**Question: What do you think Nico, Percy and Tyson's should look like after they get a makeover? I'll consider all and any suggestions.**

**Thanks again! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Percy's POV

We woke up around 11 that morning. Tyson and I woke up first while Nico slept in. I walked carefully out into the kitchen area which was filled with workers and cooks. They must be getting ready for the afternoon rush. Many of them noticed me standing in the entrance of the hallway but no one stopped working. I want to look into the dining room, but decide now probably wasn't the time to do so. Turning on my heal I start heading back down the hallway but Chiron's voice stops me.

"Hey Percy! How are you guys doing?" he asks. He walks up to me so that we are standing right beside the office door.

"We're fine. Nico is still asleep and Tyson is working on one of his trinkets." I reply. People are still looking at us and I start to feel uncomfortable.

"Okay. Well before I get back to work I stopped to get you guys some basic things." He pauses to hand me a plastic bag that I hadn't seen before. "I had to guess on the sizes but I think I did okay. I called my friend and she said she'd love to help and that she'd be over in a couple hours since she had time today. There are towels underneath the sink if you guys want to take a shower too."

"Thank you. You really didn't have to do any of this." I say with a small smile to hide the guilt I feel. He just waves me off and then tells me he has to get back to work. Walking back into the room I set down next to Tyson and go thru the bag. It was basic things like shampoo and body soap. There were three tooth brushes, toothpaste and mouthwash. He had put some shaving cream and a couple of razors in here too. There are socks and underwear for us as well as deodorant. Trying to get past the extra guilt of his generosity I tell Tyson that he can take a shower first. After putting everything in the bag first I follow him upstairs. The bathroom isn't very far into the apartment but I can still tell that Chiron was right; he seems to only use this place for storage. Boxes are found everywhere making it to where you can't even see the floor. The bathroom was simple though. It had a shower, toilet, and sink with a mirror and that's it. I gave him the shampoo and body soap and put a towel over the curtain rod. I laid the underwear and socks on the closed toilet seat and then told him to brush his teeth when he's done. I left the bag next to the sink and then headed back to the office.

As soon as I walked down I found Nico talking to Thalia on the bed. He was smiling and she had a smirk on her lips. They hadn't noticed me yet and truthfully I don't think they would have unless I said something. Nico had this dazed look across his face. _Oh he's got it bad!_ I thought. Thalia looked at me just as I was about to see if she had the same look as Nico.

"Hey Percy." She said. "Come to join us I see."

"Oh no. I don't want to interrupt your guys little moment, I just wanted to let Nico know he has the shower next." I smirked. Both of them glared at me but that still didn't hide the very small blush on their cheeks. _I could have some fun with this._ There was silence until Thalia broke it.

"I'm glad you guys decided to stay." She said quietly looking from Nico to me. I held her gaze and found my mind wondering back to where I have seen her before. After realizing we have been staring at each other, I break eye contact and smirked at Nico who was looking at the both of us with curious eyes.

"Well Nico made a pretty good argument but I'm glad we stayed too." I say. I sat against the wall and got caught up in their conversation. Thalia told us a little about herself. Mainly the non-important things like music and her favorite color. She likes scary movies and she has a little brother. She claims her and her best friend are like sisters though. To be honest my assumptions of Thalia were right. She is like a punk girl but she has a girly side. It may be very small but it's still there. Her favorite color is "electric blue", as she said, but she likes black as well and she listens to all music but she loves rock the most. She never tells us anything too personal or revealing and neither do we. I tell her my favorite color which is midnight blue. Nico tells her that his is black but he likes dark red too. We explain to her that Nico is Ty and I's half-brother on our dad's side. We all have the same black hair and build but he has his mom's eyes and smile while I look exactly like our dad and Tyson is a mixture of my mom and dad. I look at Nico to see if I should mention Bianca but the cold, distant look in his eyes says that I shouldn't. We tell her that we don't listen to or watch movies cause of obvious reasons but we remember some from when we were little. I told them my favorite movie was Finding Nemo as a kid. I said it proudly, with my chest out and a huge grin while they laughed at me and Nico gave me a look say "really dude?".

"Well we'll just have to change that then won't we? I mean between my friends and I we'll be sure to help you to get up-to-date in no time." She says without any pity or hesitation. If only she knew how grateful I was for that. Just then Tyson walked down. He waved to Thalia and showed a small smile. She returned it happily. Nico left us then to go take his shower.

Tyson looked cleaner. He wore the t-shirt Chiron gave us and his jeans and I'm sure the new undergarments. His wet hair only made it seem longer but the towel wrapped around his neck was hiding some of it. He went and grabbed one of his trinkets and sat down on the cot next to Thalia. He kept his sock covered feet off the cot and was wiggling them in front of my face. He looked content.

"I see you like your new socks Ty but can you stop sticking them in _my_ face," I asked. He only grinned and shook his head no.

"Hey Tyson can I look at your cuts before you work on that in your hand," Thalia asked carefully. He looked at her then his trinket then back to her and nodded. He set his toy down beside him then gave her his hands. She held them closely to her face and ran her fingers over them. Then she rolled his pant leg up to look at his knees. I didn't recognize these injuries.

"What happened to you Tyson?" I asked. The cuts on his knees weren't as serious as mine or Nico's but they weren't light either.

He smiled at me looking up from his creation, "You happened." I only looked at him bewildered.

"I didn't do that," I said. Thalia didn't interject a word into the conversation; she only continued to cleaned his cuts and put bandages on them.

"Yeah huh," Ty said back. He then proceeded to tell me that even though I look scrawny I'm still heavy and that even if I was stabbed and partly unconscious I should have used the remaining consciousness to pick up my feet. I then argued that I was completely unconscious because the last thing I remember is blacking out after the fight then waking up in the office. Tyson told me that I was wrong and kept mumbling and groaning and even hit him and Nico in the back trying to get away from them. There was lightness to the mood and the argument wasn't at all mean or serious but I still couldn't believe that I had done all those things. Thalia finally burst out laughing just as Nico walked in.

"Nico, wasn't Percy still a little conscience when we were bringing him here and tried to get away from us?" Tyson asked him.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure I have a bruise where he hit me in the back at. Why?" Nico asked looking at the three of us.

"See. I told you so!" Ty said to me. They all started laughing then.

"Dude…(laughing)…the look on…(more laughing)…your face is...(now crying)..hilarious."

"Told you, Perce."

"Sorry man but it's true."

"Whatever. I'm going to go take my shower now." I said standing up and walking to the bathroom. I had just gotten my shirt off when there was a knock and Thalia spoke.

"Before you do I need to check your wound."

As soon as I opened the door she walked in and set her bag on the counter. Since the bathroom was small she was closer to me than I had wanted at the moment.

"Can't I take a shower first? Then you can fix me up." I whined.

"Unless you want to have soap running over it constantly then no. Besides all I'll do is clean it out and put a small patch on the cuts. It's kind of like saran wrap. Simple and quick process if you would just quit complaining." She says glaring at me. I give in and she works quickly, undressing the wound and then quickly cleaning it. The entire time she worked I thought of all of us talking down stairs.

"You know, you should be proud." I say starting a conversation.

"Why's that?"

"Because not many people get the chance to see Nico and Ty the way you and Chiron do. I mean we don't talk to people that often anyways but sometimes I feel bad that other people don't get to know them. They're great kids. They just don't feel comfortable around others to interact the way they do with you guys. They warmed up to you guys quicker than normal. And even if they don't talk a lot they still are comfortable around you guys. It's good for them and nice to see." I say as she puts the patches on.

"Well. I'm glad they feel comfortable around me. I'm glad to have the privilege to meet you guys too. Hopefully you'll feel the same about my other friends." Thalia replies, "Okay you're good to go. Just come find me afterwards so I can redress it. We'll have to put stitches in since whatever infection there was is mostly gone."

I nodded and she walked out grabbing her bag as well. The shower was amazing. I didn't honestly want to get out, but I knew I couldn't stay in here forever. I tried to wash my body and hair quickly but it was hard with a useless arm. Forced to use only one it made the job take longer than necessary. Getting out I dressed in the new underwear and socks Chiron gave me and then in my jeans. I left my shirt off so Thalia can stitch me up. I grabbed the remaining toothbrush in its package and brushed my teeth. The mouthwash was nasty but refreshing once I spit it out. I walked out and down the stairs. Once in the office, I find Thalia and another girl talking while Nico and Ty just sit and watch.

I cough to get their attention. "Um..hi."

"Hey Percy. Let me introduce you to Silena Beauregard. Silena this is Percy." Thalia said motioning between us. I nod and smile. Silena is gorgeous to say the least. She has long brown hair and blue eyes that change color as she looks into the light. She is only a couple inches taller than Thalia and has a girly-girl personality. I can tell because even though she is wearing a simple v-neck and skinny jeans she also has flawless makeup on and has jewelry accents. Plus she is wearing flats. Her posture is proper and her movements are precise. She continues to stare at me before finally smiling.

"So all three of them are cute." Silena says with a large grin while looking at Thalia. Thalia just rolls her eyes and turns toward me.

"Come on Percy. I want to get you stitched up before I start my shift," Thalia tells me while motioning to the cot. Next to it is a small side table with her supplies. I immediately spot the needle and stiffen.

"Well I'm going to take Nico and Tyson up to the bathroom for a much needed haircut. Come on guys," Silena squeals and then leads them away. I see the panic in their eyes and try not to laugh. Nico only smirks.

"Don't cry Percy it only a needle. Be strong man!" he yells and then runs out. I glare at his retreating form.

"It's not that bad. I'll numb the skin around it some ice and then start. Its kind of like getting your ears pierced," she says putting some gloves on.

"Thalia if you haven't noticed I don't have my ears pierced," I say but she doesn't reply. The ice in cold as she holds it over the entire cut. It sends prickles down my arm and makes my shoulder ache before actually turning numb.

"Hey Thalia, Chiron says told me to help you and Silena out," A girl says as she barges in. When I look up I can't look away. The girl was stunning. She had long curly blond hair that lay over her shoulders. _Like princess curls! _She was probably Thalia's height and had an athletic build. She had hardly any makeup on and her smile was contagious. My favorite thing about her was her eyes. They were an unusual grey. Almost like storm clouds. Someone coughed and I turned to see Thalia staring at me. Realizing I had been staring I bow my head so no one can see the blush on my cheeks.

"Percy this is Annabeth Chase my best friend," Thalia said. "Annabeth you can help me get this started and then help Silena upstairs if you want." She nodded and walk towards us. I tried to stay calm but it was hard. Thalia had me turn so that she was facing my back as she sat on the cot. I couldn't feel anything in my right arm except my fingers at this point. I felt pressure and a slight pinch making me aware that they had started. After a few minutes Thalia told Annabeth that she was good now and that she could go help Silena.

"Okay. It was nice to meet you Percy," Annabeth told me then walked out.

"You too," I said but I doubt she heard me. She was already out the door by the time the words escaped my lips.

"You're hopeless," Thalia said laughing.

"I don't understand what you're talking about."

"Uh huh. Sure you don't. Now turn around so I can do the front."

I turned and by now the numbing from the ice had gone away. My back was throbbing and the ice placed on my chest only made it worse. I don't even thing my front was truly numb when she started. I was biting my lip to keep my attention on something else. Before long she was done and began placing another patch on my skin, then wrapped my torso in gauze again.

"Okay so even though you have stitches they are just there to help your skin heal together right. So no quick movements and try to keep it covered when you take a shower. It can still rip the stitches and it will hurt if that happens. I'll have to change out the bandages every few days but other than that you're good to go," she said standing up to adjusting the things in her bag and throwing the used pieces away.

I didn't know how else to thank her and just saying it didn't seem enough so I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around her in a tight embrace. She was shocked, to say the least, but soon hugged me back. The tension in her shoulders receded and her head was lying on my chest as my leaned against hers.

"Thank you so much Thalia. I really owe you big time," I said into her hair.

"It's no biggy," She said pulling away. I gave her a large grin as she returned it. I put my shirt back on and then we headed upstairs.

Surprise spread across our faces as we saw my brothers.

Nico's POV

Silena was cool. She can be a little much but she still remained nice and girly. She seemed a little too excited about our "makeovers" as Chiron called it. I was excited about it too but not like she was. She wouldn't stop mumbling, followed by a squeal, as she examined us. She decided to do Tyson first. His hair had gotten long over the years. It reached his shoulders and was frizzy. He looked Jamaican almost. Silena had pulled a chair out into the hallway and set it outside the bathroom door telling Tyson to sit in it, putting a sheet around his neck when he was situated. Then she turned to me.

"Nico why don't you shave that thing on your face while you wait," she said pointing to the razor and shaving cream on the sink. A smile appeared on my lips as I agreed with her. It basically was a "thing" now. I had to admit I was a little hesitant also. Not because I didn't want to shave but because I didn't know how. I remember a little from movies I had seen when I was little but that's about it. Finally I decide id just get the most of it off if anything. Looking in the mirror I examined myself. I had long wavy black hard that reached my shoulders blades. My beard wasn't very large but it was thick. You couldn't see any of the skin underneath and it was hanging of my chin about an inch. I was happy that mine wasn't as bad as Percy's. His was much longer and thicker as was his hair. As I started I found it easier than I though. It was messy and meticulous but I got it done.

I didn't look at all like myself. I had a couple of cuts on my jaw line but other than that I thought I did pretty well. It was hard not to run my fingers over the smooth skin.

"Oh you look so much better without that beard," I heard Silena say behind me. I grinned agreeing with her. Looking past her I saw another girl with blond hair talking to Tyson.

"Looking good Tyson!" I said walking up to him and ruffling his hair. "This is much better than the mane you had before. You did amazing Silena"

"Thank you. I was going for a Nick Jonas look when he was younger and had short curly hair," She said. I didn't know who that was but I nodded anyways.

"Okay Nico you're turn! Get in the chair," Silena demanded. As I walked up to it I realized I hadn't introduced myself to this new chick yet. Sticking my hand out toward her, I said my name.

"Hi. I'm Nico Di Angelo." She took my hand and smiled.

"Annabeth Chase"

"Thalia's best friend?"

"Yup that's the one. Should I be worried about what she said about me?"

"Nope. She just said you two were basically like sisters and that like her you don't take crap from people."

"Yup that pretty much sums us up," She said smiling. After that Silena told me to sit still and just relax. I sat still but it was hard to relax. She was cutting a lot off and I honestly didn't want my hair to look like Tyson's. It fit him but it wouldn't look right on me. Thinking about it I don't even remember when the last time my hair was shorter than my ears. I tried to focus on Annabeth playing cards with Tyson. Finally when she was done she told me to go check it out in the mirror.

I was dumbfounded. I looked nothing like myself. My hair was still straight for the most part except for the waves towards the ends. It reached just past my ears and was parted to one side. I ran my fingers through it annoyed that the feeling was unfamiliar. It was like I could see my shorter hair but my brain was still expecting my fingers to run through more.

"You know if it was a little longer you would look almost exactly like Ben Barnes from Narnia. I figured if you wanted it longer you could always grow it back out again but I think this looks better on you." Silena said.

"This…you are amazing!" I said.

"Whoa! Tyson you look like a kid again! And…Nico? It doesn't even look like you!" I heard Percy say from the door.

"Just wait to see what Silena does to you, caveman."

As Percy was directed into the bathroom to shave off his beard I played cards with Thalia, Annabeth and Tyson. At one point I caught Thalia staring at me but then she turned away quickly. Annabeth smirked as Thalia glared back. I don't understand what I did wrong and tried to let it go but it was hard for me to ignore. After a few rounds, I was getting a hang of the game they taught us, called Rummy, when Percy was done. He didn't look like Percy at all. Like me he had a couple of cuts on his jaw line and his hair was shorter. Actually his hair was much shorter. It barley came to the tops of his ears and came to a point in the front.

"Kind of reminds me of one of Chris Hemsworth's early photo shoots for GQ magazine. Don't you think?" Silena asked to the rest of us. We all just nodded like we understood what she was talking about. Percy came up to me and Tyson and whispered something in our ears. We both grinned and nodded as we walked toward Silena. She didn't really notice until we surrounded her.

"Silena, how can we ever repay you?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah you made us look normal again." Percy added crossing his arms.

"Hell! We even look hot now." I said running my fingers through my hair.

"Oh don't worry about it. I get it from my mom and I love doing stuff like this." She said trying to get past us but we moved in front of her.

"I have an idea," I offered taking another step forward.

"Oh. I think I know where you're going with this," Percy added also taking a step forward. We all grinned before Tyson yelled, "BROTHER HUG!" We latched onto Silena in a huge hug. After her shock she laughed and told us to put her down because we were messing up her hair and outfit. When we didn't she threatened to cut off our manhood while we slept. We immediately dropped her but still gave her a round of applause and said our actual "thank you"s.


	7. Chapter 7

Nico's POV

Thalia and Annabeth had to start work while Silena left with her boyfriend Charlie. She told us that she used to work here with her boyfriend but now they just hang here a lot. Since we looked cleaner we decided to sit out in the dining area as we waited for Chiron's friend to show up. It was 2pm and the place was busy. There was a mix of college students to workers on lunch to old couples sitting at different tables. From the outside this place doesn't look that big but it's truly massive once you get a look inside. As you walk out of the kitchen you are faced with a lounge type area. There are two couches facing each other and with chairs facing the kitchen. In the middle is a large coffee table. On the wall behind the couch on the right is two large screen TVs' that currently play the weather and local news on mute. In between the TVs and couch are three tables with people at them. Behind the other couch is a long bar type area. There probably is about 16 or so seats between both sides of it. On the other side of the bar is the true dining room where booths and tables are laid out in a particular order. Glass windows line the exterior walls and meet together with the entry door on the corner of the street. Thalia and Annabeth had changed into their work clothes and began waiting on tables as we sat at on the couches. There were two other waiters and a couple of people serving coffee and smoothies at the bar. It hadn't been much later when Chiron and another woman walked over to us.

"Boys I want you to meet a good friend of mine. We usually cater her parties and events. She's also Silena and Piper's mom. Guys this is Aphrodite," he said motioning to her. She was tall and had brownish blond hair. She had the same eyes as Silena did and looked like she could be a model yet she had a white business suit on with red and black accents that made her look professional. I was glad I took a shower and got cleaned up before I met her.

"It's nice to meet you," Percy said standing to shake her hand. Tyson and I did the same. Chiron then explained that she owns her own modeling agency and clothing line and is one of the owners of a mall downtown. The same mall that she is taking us to today. We all are very hesitant but Chiron tells us that there is nothing to be worried about and that she's not as scary as she seems. She only laughs and tell us that Silena and her boyfriend said they'd meet us there and hang out for a little bit. I watch as Percy pulls Chiron to the side and begins arguing with him. I bet it's about how we are going to pay for clothes. Chiron is probably telling him to not worry about anything. Afterwards we all head out to the limo.

I'm in a daze once we reach the mall. I was trying to get myself to wake up from whatever dream I was in. _No of this could be happening to us. I mean come on. A limo!_ It's busy for a Thursday afternoon and I'm a little uncomfortable with all these people but I push the feeling away. Aphrodite tried to ask us about ourselves on the way here. We didn't say much but instead talked about her shows and business. It's amazing how nice and calm she can be for how famous she is. I did find out that she squeals just like her daughter does though. _I wonder if her other daughter is that way too?_ When we stepped inside two guards stepped up behind us. Percy and I immediately tensed up, preparing for a possible fight before we run, but Aphrodite spoke up.

"It's okay boys. They are here for my protection as well as yours. Some people can get crazy when they see famous people out and about. Its like all common sense flies out the window." We nodded but didn't let our guard down.

She basically took us from store to store and told us to get what type of clothes we need like shirts or pants but let us choose the style. After we chose the store clerks merely put it in a bag and told her they'd be out in her car when she left. She said her thanks and then walked out. She didn't even pay them for it. I was afraid to look stupid so I didn't ask why. I don't even know if Percy paid attention to the exchange but Ty did. And the kid obvious didn't care what she thought cause he was blunt.

"Um Aphrodite you for got to pay for those I think," he stated. She chuckled and pulled him to her like he was her own child.

"No I didn't sweetie. They have me on file since I own half of this mall. And since I shop all the time they just bill me at the end of the month for everything. its honestly simpler that way." she told him.

"Then where are they taking your bags? I thought we were going to carry them." Ty asked.

"They take them out to my driver. Or if I can't fit it all they'll just send them to my home her in the city. That is probably what they'll do today." she didn't seemed phased at all by the stares we were giving her. She just walked into the next store.

A lot of the stores seemed the same like Pacsun, Macy's, Journeys, Zumiez, Hot Topic, Etc. As we shopped she did as well or talked to people she knew. After a couple of store we met up with Silena and Charlie. He was very relaxed and funny. If you didn't meet them you'd wonder why on earth they'd be together but once you talk to them you can see they're great for each other. Beck, as everyone but Silena calls him, works at his own auto body shop. He also goes to college with Silena for business. I found out Silena majors in fashion and minors in business as well. Her and her mother were so much alike. And it became dangerous when they were together as they made all of us try on outfit after outfit as they picked them out. Charlie just watched.

"It's nice to not have to be the dress up doll for once," he said chuckling. Just then Silena walked up with more clothes but gave half of them to Charlie and pushed him into the stall next to Percy.

"Shouldn't have said anything pretty boy," Silena told him after kissing his cheek and walking out. He huffed as we laughed at him.

By the time we finished hours had passed and we had more stuff than we probably needed. Percy and I even started to look at what the manikins were wearing and just go find that.

Going over everything in my head I don't know how we need more. The three of us tried to stop Aphrodite but she would just add it when we weren't looking. We each have a 5 new pairs of jeans. Tyson got all light wash while Percy got a mix or regular and dark wash and I just got all dark wash jeans. Percy got some tan and black cargo pants while I got two pairs of black skinny jeans but not too skinny for work. We all got a pair of sweats and jogging shorts and of course underwear and socks. We all got some long sleeves and tees just different styles. Tyson's had lots of jokes or logos on his shirts but he also had a couple of nice dress shirts too. Percy and I's were more plain. Some of his had the ocean or a sun on it and some had the brands logo on it. Some of mine had some cool band shirts I found, like Asking Alexandria, Fall Out Boy, and so on, even though I never heard of them. Percy got some flannels and a beanies while I got a couple of hoodies and some 59/50 caps. Tyson got kind of a mixture of stuff. we'd all end up using something of the others anyways. Aphrodite told us, but more like made us get some dressy clothes for when we get a date. So I got a red dress shirt with a gray boy tie while Percy got a gray dress shirt and a blue sweeter. Tyson got suspenders that he said he'd were with one of his shirts. I pretty sure we had at least one piece of clothing in every color except mine were mostly black and dark colors while Percy's were mostly blue and sea green and Ty's were dark green and white. He is the only one that got a pink shirt though. We each got a new pair of converse. Mine black of course. Percy's were blue and Ty's were red. I lost interest of her shoes after the 9th one.

"This woman is crazy," Percy whispered to me when Aphrodite wasn't looking.

"Agreed. I cant wait till she's done so we can finally get out of this place. And I'm tired of the clerk over there stripping us down with her eyes," I said back pointing to the clerk on our left. Percy look and shivered when he saw looking even more uncomfortable by the minute. Once Aphrodite was done she began walking toward what we thought was the exit.

But we were so wrong. Instead it was the accessories and jewelry that was beside the exit. Frankly, I didn't realize guys need to have accessories too ya know? We tried to find a way to convince her that we didn't need anything else. Or we'd tell her we didn't have anywhere to put it. We even went as far as telling her we could never pay her back for all this stuff. She just ignored us though and told us that she loved doing "makeovers" for people and that we were such sweet boys. So now to add to all the clothes we had, we also had watches. Aphrodite had great taste and new exactly which style was each of ours. Percy and I had a cuff watches. Mine was black with flat metal studs lining the edges while Percy was brown and had a modern feel to it. Tyson got a really cool black and red sport watch. She offered to let us get ear piercings too but we quickly said no. After that, as she looked at purses, she got the brilliant idea to get us backpacks for school.

Do you know what is right next to the purses and bags in Macy's? Coats. Lots and lots of coats. So she dragged us into the coats and picked out tons of them for us to try on. Percy and Tyson got a military style coat with pockets covering the front and a hood in the back. It looked good on them. Aphrodite wanted me to get one as well but I convinced her to let me get this leather jacket I found instead.

We were just about to head to another store when Chiron called. I have never been so happy in my entire life. My brothers and I were crossing our fingers as she talked to him. Luck was on our side because now we we're headed back to the restaurant. She said that she'd have someone bring the rest of our stuff tomorrow morning since we didn't have the room in her limo. I was thankful so we didn't have to bring it in ourselves in front of all the customers and workers.

It's been about an hour since we have gotten back. We kept thanking Aphrodite up until she walked out the door then we told Chiron to never do that to us again. He laughed and told us he won't make any promises. To help show our gratitude we decide to start work early. Percy worked our front as a bus-boy while I was in the kitchen helping out. The people back her are crazy. Leo, who helped me carry Percy in, was in charge of the grill. He was shorter than me and had curly brown hair. He was like the jokester back here. I found out he's a junior and his half brother is Beck. Also working with him is Connor who has a twin brother, Travis. They are both freshman in college. I was told by Leo that they are the pranksters of the group and to make sure you always checked your pockets around them. They were the sous-chefs but I don't know which one is which. Leo pointed to the girl cutting and preparing food on the island, telling me her name was Clarisse. She huff and groaned as she glared at the twins backs, who were now singing loudly. He said to be careful around her; she can be scary most the time. As an afterthought Leo told me that she has a boyfriend, oddly enough, who works in the dining room. I was told to work on the dishes until Hazel and Reyna got here and then they'd help train me.

Percy's POV

I never want to go shopping again. It's bad enough that I feel guilt way down on me but it can also be extremely exhausting. I focused harder on work to keep from thinking about how much I already owe these people from the last two days. Being a bus-boy isn't all that hard though. But being out here was better than being in the kitchen in my opinion. I never was a good cook except when I helped my mom make her blue chocolate chip cookies. I smiled at the memory. I missed my mom. I could feel the tears moving into my eyes threatening to spill so I quickly disregarded the thought and went back to work. The night went on and the people I worked with seemed cool. There was Katie who was the barista today. She explained to me that Chiron wanted a place for families to enjoy but also for sports fans to come hang out so he allowed the bar to be open with alcohol on weekends at night but a coffee/smoothie bar during the days. Only Thalia and a guy named Luke worked the bar though. Not many were old enough and those that were just weren't good at it. She's funny and sweet, with brown hair and brown eyes. She has a flower in her hair and told me she went to school with Annabeth and Thalia but didn't get out as early as they did. As we worked she told me about everyone else. Chris, the host at the moment, was quiet but nice. He was dating a girl named Clarisse.

"I don't know how he dates her though. She can be a lot to handle at times," Katie told me with a scared look.

"I'll be sure to be careful around her then," I replied. A boy named Frank walked up and asked Katie for the drinks one of his tables ordered.

"I'm Frank. Waiter and bus boy extraordinaire," he said sticking his hand out.

"Percy, bus boy in training for the day. Any tips oh wise one?" I asked with a smile. Frank chuckled and clapped me on the back before Katie handed him the tray.

"Don't get distracted when you're walking around with a handful of dishes. It's never ends up pretty," Frank said walking off.

I laughed and heard Katie say something about how funny that day was, relating the whole story to me only making me laugh harder. Katie said there are other workers too but they don't come in till later. I looked at Frank again. He was tall but only a couple inches taller than Thalia and Annabeth. He had a round face and a dark buzz cut hair. He had the build of a lineman on a football team too. His eyes came to points at the end making him seem slightly oriental but he had an all American accent and attitude. He was cool. Katie told me that he was the same age as Jason, Piper, Leo and Hazel. The only difference was he was homeschooled which is why he was here so early. She told me I'd meet them later.

After everyone closed up, Chiron told them that there needs to be a meeting before they go. He went over the schedules a little since everyone was back in school now and his expectations of everyone's progress while still in school. I liked how he cared more about his employees personal well being rather than his just his business. He then introduced us, telling everyone Nico and I would be starting work here as well. Everyone introduced themselves after we did. I only knew the people out front I worked with. But the people in the kitchen seem okay to, except Clarisse. I spotted her quickly when she said her name with a groan and glared at me. _Gotta avoid her at all costs_. I boy had his arm wrapped around her shoulders but I honestly didn't have the nerve to go introduce myself. There were two twin boys with messing with Katie. I think they said their names were Connor and Travis. They didn't seem bad but they had "trouble" written all over them. She glared at both of them and then walked off. I saw a guy, Leo I think, talking to Frank and two girls, Reyna and Hazel. Hazel was leaning against Frank's shoulder as his arm lay around her waist. They seem to be dating. Thalia had pulled over a blond boy with blue eyes just like herself. He eyed me for minute before shaking off whatever he was thinking. She had an arm around his shoulder and was hugging him tight. I felt Nico tense up but saw him visibly relax at the mention of "brother". I nudged Nico and received a glare in return but only continued to smirk. Jason pointed to a brunette girl with kaleidoscope eyes talking to Annabeth and now Katie. He said that was Piper his girlfriend. It seemed to be the same Piper that Chiron told us was also Aphrodite's other daughter and Silena's sister because they all had the same changing eyes. I took a minute to watch the girls. Annabeth was still a puzzle to me. She didn't let our conversations get past the basic hi and bye. I wanted to know her better than that. She seemed cool and interesting. I didn't want to get too close but I didn't want to be ignored by her either. It was a feeling that I couldn't place and didn't like it. I wanted to know what this feeling was so I could keep it in check and terminate it if I had to.

Everyone was leaving now. We told everyone it was nice meeting them and exchanged goodbyes. Thalia, Jason, and Annabeth were the last to leave. I had thanked Annabeth for everything only to be told that she didn't really do anything, but I still thanked her anyways. Jason was talking to Nico when I walked up to Thalia and Ty. He wasn't paying attention when she walked behind him and hugged him quickly. He visibly flinched but smiled. When she let go she punched him twice in the shoulder lightly.

"Hey! Two for flinching" she said. Ty laughed only to stop short when he realized something. His eyes grew as did hers. He slowly turned his head to look up at me. My smile was long gone and my eyes looked like white saucers as the memories slammed into me. _I'm so stupid!_ I dared myself to glance at the girl standing in front of Ty. She slowly grew smaller in size and age. Her features became less pronounced yet retained a familiar edge to them. She looked like a 12 yr old girl. The same girl I met 6 yrs ago. Same hair. Same eyes. Same attitude. Everything the same, except now she was 18. My head moved on its own accord to look at Jason. The same thing happened. He turned into the little boy I met that night. Ty and I were both looking at Thalia again. I was losing it. My brain was crashing and my body took over, walking to stand right in front of her. I couldn't believe it. I wanted to say so many things. To ask so many questions about how she was now. Then the urge to run swelled up inside of me. I had this overwhelming feeling to take Nico and Tyson and leave that very moment. My mind wanted me to do so many things that it couldn't decide which one was the best choice.

"It's really you," I whispered quietly. I watched my hand move to touch her cheek as if I was watching this whole encounter from the outside. _Yup she's real._ I bet everyone was looking at me confused, except Tyson. Thalia wasn't either. She understood what was happening. She understood that I finally realized who she really was. Her eyes held so much emotion though. But the most prominent being sadness and...regret? Was she sad I found out? Did she regret helping me and my brothers now? Then a thought occurred to me. She knew who I was already. I dropped my hand. Things just got a little messier.


	8. Chapter 8

_I was looking for something to drown out the pain_  
_But with all the wrong answers it started again _  
_I learned on that very day_  
_I just can't keep running away from myself_  
_No Different by Tonight Alive_

* * *

Percy's POV  
It's been a four days since that night. Thalia has successfully avoided me and when we are able to talk there is too many people around to do so. The girl is defiantly smart. She is smart enough to avoid me, even when I literally live in the restaurant she works at all the time. And she was smart enough to realize that I had recognized her just by what I said that night. The look in her told me that she knew I was right. She didn't say anything though just smiled and told Annabeth and Jason she wanted sleep and was going to leave with or without them all the while not letting her tone change from its playful yet serious state. I probably should say I've been going crazy trying to get her to talk to me about it, but that would be a lie. Honestly I didn't know what I was going to say nor did I have the time to try to think about it. These past few days had gotten busier than expected. The three of us had the placement tests the day after we shopped for clothes and had gotten the results back yesterday along with our books, schedules, and in my case tests dates. Chiron was even surprised when they called and said the counselor had an opening Friday. Apparently someone cancelled and Chiron's friend got us in.  
Ty was doing great, obviously. He was where he was supposed to be for the most part and was put into 6th grade. All he has is some make-up work and he should be right on track. I found out he was going to the same school as Annabeth's brothers, from Leo and the twins. Nico got put into 11th grade much to his dismay. He'll be 18 in January but not a senior in high school. He didn't do badly on the test, but his score combined with his age cause them to make their decision. They did however say if he did well this year that he could take half a day next year and maybe half a year if he took some classes over the summer. The prospect of possibly going half a year for his senior year made him a little happier. I was stuck with a crappy score...sort of. They said that my science abilities were good and my English abilities were decent for my lack of education but my history and math was terrible. Literally the woman had said the word "terrible". Like Nico my age made a difference, so the fact that I was going to be 19 in a couple of weeks, allowed me to have a choice even though my decision was easy. Basically I would be on a "12th grade" level but would have to start at the beginning of high school in math and history's long with mid-high school science and English. They would condense the lessons and I would have to take a test on what I learned every 2-4 weeks. It even extends a little into the summer too. So I'm sort of in "accelerated high school" just so I would be able to take the GED test by July. I'm okay with it though because it was better than going to public school like Nico.

We've settled in okay too. It has only been about a week after all. And we have been working long hours until we start school on Thursday. Over the weekend we helped Chiron bring down the bunk bed to replace the desk and filing cabinet. I wanted to ask why he had it but I restrained myself. It wasn't any of my business. The less you know about them the less you'll get attached. I had told myself. The bookshelf, which sat across from my cot, was about 5ft long and 6 1/2ft tall. It was rustic and you could see the wear and tear that it's taken over the years. It almost seemed out of place in the unused office. Chiron wanted to find the dresser and bring it in here but we told him he's done enough and the bookshelf would work just fine. We decided to use three shelves for our clothes. One shelf for each of us and then the fourth held three crates, which were headed for the trashcan, for our undergarments. The last shelf held our books from school and our duffels.  
My wounds remained unchanged from their infected state. The inflammation from the strain on it has only made using my arm that much more difficult. Thalia didn't even come to redress it Sunday but just sent Annabeth in, who only glared at me the entire time, while, I think, purposely making the bandages extra tight. I could practically feel the rage seeping out of her. I think that I would have rather just skipped the redressing then have had her angrily do it herself. My mind raced as to why she was acting the way she was toward me, and I was pretty sure I had a good idea, but I was too scared to ask her. I didn't want to say anything out of place and I didn't know what Thalia had or hadn't told her. Then my mind began racing with all the problems that have already risen in the short amount of time we've been here. It took less than four days for something to reappear from my past and I was starting to get cold feet but I stopped myself, only letting my mind venture so far before I began to over think things. I needed to continue working.  
For a Tuesday it was busy and I welcomed the distraction with open arms.

Annabeth's POV  
I don't know what happened a few nights ago but I hated not knowing about it. Especially when it made my best friend act the way she was right now. Over the weekend she has been quieter than normal and distant. She won't tell me or Jason which is strange for her. She always tells one of us if not both. It was all because of that Percy kid too, she was sure of it. And now it's taking everything she has not to beat the crap out of him for it.  
Frankly, she didn't know what to think of him at first. When Thalia had said they were homeless she immediately thought of a scruffy old man and pitied him. But when she met Percy and his brothers it was hard for her to keep her shock contained. He was her age. And so was Nico. Hell! Tyson had to be no older than her little brothers. They seemed to be homeless for quite some time by the length of their hair and the state of their clothes. She didn't know how to act honestly. She felt sorry for them and felt like she should tell Percy somehow but the way he carried himself kept her from doing it. He seemed to be content at that moment and she didn't want to ruin it. She couldn't believe he was so calm about his injury either. It looked gruesome and as she got closer she saw the other scars marring his back. Thalia had caught her staring and had a sad look on her face and then mouthed "don't say anything" before telling her what she needed Annabeth to do. She wondered if Nico and Tyson looked the same. She didn't get to talk to Percy much after but she watched him closely. He was sweet and caring of his brothers even protective most of the time, like how she was with Bobby and Mathew. He was always close by and kept at least part of his attention on them just in case. Must have been out of habit after the years she thought to herself. And she would be lying if she said Silena's haircuts didn't make them all look cuter. To the point that you would never have guessed they were homeless just by looking at them. Something changed that night though. She saw the quick exchange between the two before she left. She saw the way Percy looked at Thalia as if he remembered something in that moment. And she saw the flash of emotion in Thalia's eyes but wasn't able to place it nor was she able to avoid her tone of voice; she was putting up a wall and hiding behind it. But Annabeth wasn't fooled. She knew something was wrong because she was the same way. They were so much alike they really were like sisters. When we got home she claim she wasn't joking about being tired and went straight to bed completely forgetting about the movie night they planned. The rest of the weekend resulted in the same way. Work. Eat. Sleep. No talking or explanation as to what had happened Thursday night.

I finally had enough of it when we got to work earlier today and confronted her. It took dragging her into the walk in fridge during our work break and threatening to not let her out for Thalia to finally relent - well sort of.

_Thalia was standing in front of her. Arms crossed glaring at Annabeth. Annabeth just glared back holding her ground as she blocked Thalia from the door._  
_"Move Annabeth," Thalia said._  
_"No." Thalia knew Annabeth was stubborn just like herself. She wouldn't give up until she knew what was bothering her best friend so much. _  
_"I need to get back to work," Thalia stated. _  
_"And I need to know what the hell is making my best friend of 6 yrs act so freaking strange." _  
_Silence reigned out in the fridge. There was no doubt a crowd had gathered outside the door. Nosy friends. Even with the thought of people listening in they held each other's glares. _  
_"Come on Thalia. We never kept secrets before. To be honest you're scaring me with how you've been acting. All you do is eat and sleep and go to work. You didn't even fight going to school and thats what you are known for. I want my best friend back! I want to help! What happened between you and Percy that you're afraid to tell me? You know you can tell me anything." Annabeth said. Growing quieter as she went on. The silence continued but Thalia's resolve to remain quiet began to falter. _  
_"Fine I will tell you! God! I hate it when you use the damn guilt card," Thalia grumbled but the smile messed up the tone in her voice. _  
_Annabeth hugged her friend and smiled when she pulled back. She stood waiting for Thalia to begin. _  
_"I'm not telling you in here Annabeth. Half our friends are listening on the other side of the door," she yelled loudly then paused, "and I really should talk to him first. And I'm sorry I've been actin weird since last week," Annabeth glared at Thalia but agreed that as soon as they got home Thalia would tell her everything. They hugged again and walked out only to find people scrabbling to get back to work._  
_"Nosy friends," they said at the same time, laughing as they headed back to work._

So now Annabeth was watching carefully as Thalia approached Percy at the bar. He was helping Katie today. He was cleaning glasses, listening intently, as she talked while keeping his face emotionless. Annabeth had to force herself to look away and get back to work but when she looked back at the two she saw that Percy had walked around the bar and gave her friend a quick hug. They both smiled and went back to work. She was glad her best friend was back to normal, but that doesn't mean she was going to be nice to Percy now. Not until she figured out what was up. And she still had 2hrs until her shift was over.

Thalia's POV  
Sometimes Annabeth really annoyed me. It may only be for a short while but it was a memorable short while. But that's mainly because Annabeth usually wins our more serious arguments with stupid logic and reason. And as much as I hated when she was right, I knew I had to talk to Percy first. I've avoided him all weekend and was okay with doing it the rest of the week. I just didn't know what to say to him now that he remembers. I was scared. I know that he wouldn't get mad or that he would blab it to everyone, but that doesn't explain why he was so determined talk to me. And honestly I didn't want to revisit those memories, pondering on what could of happened rather than what did. But I need to talk to him so things don't become so weird and so we can put this behind us.  
He is working with Katie today at the bar. It's past lunch now so the rush is mostly gone and there weren't many tables to bust. I guess Chiron wants him to know how to do more than one job here like Frank. Before talking myself out of it I walked up to his side of the bar and cleared my throat. When he looked up from what he was doing his eyes grew wide and his mouth opened and closed before croaking out a hi.

"Uh...hi," he said when he cleared his throat.  
"Hi," I replied nervously.  
"I don't really know how to make drinks yet but I can try. What do your customers want?"  
It took me a minute to understand what he was talking about. Once I did I raised my hands and shook my head quickly.  
"No. No, I don't need drinks tight now. I came over to talk to you about last week. And..to um..say I'm sorry. For avoiding you I mean."  
"It's okay. I understand. I didn't mean to scare you if I did. I had gotten excited and just wanted to talk..."  
"Yeah but I don't...at least not about what happened that night. All I do is try and forget it." I say cutting him off.  
"Okay. But to be fair I wasn't going to talk about what happened during that night. Really I just wanted to see what happened to you over the years. And to tell you that I'm glad your doing okay and...well to thank you."  
"Thank me? What are you talking about? You saved me that night remember," I said incredulously.  
"Yeah. Maybe but do you remember when I took you to my brother and yours. I told my brother to hide there when I found yours running away. I tried to take him with me but he kept yelling about you so I told him I'd find you, but that he needs to go with Tyson and hide. Once we found them again you did that same thing last Thursday as you did that night. That "two for flinching" thing. That night was the first time I heard Tyson laugh in months. Really laugh like when we used to be with our mom. I felt like a terrible brother before, dragging him around with me instead of trying to find him some place safe to be. But then I felt that maybe we could still survive, even if it wasn't the best choice it meant that we'd still be together. It gave me hope." He said in one quick breath. He had come around the bar and was now standing in front of me.  
"Oh." Was the only thing I could think of to say.  
"So Thalia. Thank You for giving me hope that night," I didn't say anything but he spoke again before I had the chance to try, "How about we just forget it all happened, yeah? We just go on like it never did."  
I smile at him and nodded my head wildly in agree meant. I couldn't find the right words to say so I stepped forward and hugged him instead. It wasn't until he hugged me back and my brain quickly processed our conversation that I realized I never got to say my thank you.  
"I know we're not talking about it anymore but...thank you Percy. For saving me and my brother that night." He only hugged me tighter for a few more seconds before pulling away and going back around the bar. I turned around on my heel ready to get back to work when Percy called me back.  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you...um talk to Annabeth? At least try and get her to stop glaring at me now. I swear I have craters the size of golf balls in my back now with the way she glowers at me." He said sheepishly with scratching the back of his neck. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips.  
"Hey it's not funny. She can be very scary and intimidating," he defended.  
"Yeah sure she can. I can't promise anything but I'll talk to her," I said after I calmed down the humor bubbling in me.  
"Thanks"  
I turned to walk of again but stopped deciding to have some fun.  
"Hey Percy," I called, a devilish grin appearing on my face, "wear some protection just in case."  
I didn't see the panic but I heard him gulp as I got back to work.

_(After work at home)_

Annabeth was in the kitchen while I sat on my bed doing my work for school. It wasn't due till next week but she didn't need to know that. I was hoping that it would be a good excuse to ignore the conversation she wants to have. Unfortunately I seem to have no luck today because with in the minute of my thoughts she walks in with two sandwiches and a bag of chips. She sets the stuff on the bed and tells me she made one for Jason but took the bag for us. I nod while focusing on work.  
"I'll wait all night if I have to Thalia. You promised." She says taking a bite of her sandwich. Damn. I think to myself. Jason was in his room so at least I didn't have to worry about him snooping.  
"I don't know where to start Annabeth." I sigh, closing my books and grabbing my own sandwich.  
"Just start from the beginning of that night," she says gently.  
I'm silent for a long time, staring of into space as I remember the events of that night. It isn't until Annabeth taps my knee that I'm brought back to the present.  
"Okay. Well you already know about my mom being abusive and an alcoholic. And that when she died, Jason and I were in a foster home for little while. One day I had taken Jason to the Ice cream shop near our mom's home all the way across town."

And so I began telling her about that dreadful night. I didn't leave out any detail, feeling myself drift back into the memory. I don't know what I was thinking because we left at like 1 in the afternoon but we did. On our way home it was getting dark and we ran into some sort of group fight. Even though the sky was black the lights of the city illuminated on the scene in the street. There was some old business and apartments but nothing upscale. A 7/11 was on the corner and the employees didn't even care what was going on outside. There was no way around the thirty or so people there so I had held Jason close and try to charge my way through unnoticed. Walking as close to the edge of the crowd as possible I noticed a lot of the people varied in age. Some were scruffy, with stained shirts, grizzly beards and toxic fumes literally sealing from their oily skin. Others, mainly the younger fit kids were cleaned up better. They had black beanies and bandannas wrapped around their noses and mouths. I remember seeing Percy, the 12 year old version with a young Tyson standing behind him, talking up at some buff guy. They're hair was much shorter than and they looked like ordinary children on their way home or something. Not homeless. They were much shorter too and scrawny like any young boy. The guy, however, was a good 6 1/2 feet taller than Percy towering over him like a building, and he had biceps that were easily larger than the span of an adult's hand. He seemed mad, yelling at Percy as spit flew from his mouth. Percy didn't back down though glaring harshly at him, holding Tyson close to his backside with one arm and something else in his other hand. I looked away so I can focus on getting Jason and I through.

"We're halfway through, literally the edge of the crowd was maybe 15ft away, when a gun went off and then everyone started grabbing each other. Some old man grabbed me around my waist and began feeling me up. I told Jason to run as I tried to get out of the guys arms. He...he whispered things he'd do to me in my ear and I began to freak out and get angry." I said tears stringing to my eyes, begging to travel down my face. I moved my hand to my eyes to calm myself down but it was no use at this point. I continued trying to make it as understandable as possible through my sobs.  
"But even with all my thrashing and hitting he wouldn't let go. It wasn't until I got a lucky hit to his gut that he loosened his grip. When I tried to get out he quickly pulled out a knife, holding it to my throat and then held me tighter. He started kissing my neck and moving my shirt up with his hand. I knew it was over by then. I couldn't find Jason and I hoped he made it through and back to the home. I can still feel that guy's hands on me and his slimy breath on my neck, Annabeth." Taking a minute to push the feelings away.

"We can stop Thalia if you want. It's okay," Annabeth said gently.

"No I'll be fine. Besides I want it all out there so I don't have to revisit it anytime soon," I said with a soft sigh, taking a minute before continuing the story,"I had finally given up when Percy, who I didn't know at the time, grabbed the guy from behind and pulled him off me. I got knocked forward on my knees and his knife cut my shoulder but I was free. When I turned around the old guy had Percy pinned on the ground through punches at him. I don't know why I didn't run but instead I watched as they fought. I think it was from shock. Finally Percy was able to get the upper hand and kneed the guy in the groin. He ran to me, pulled me off the ground and dragged me off down the street to where I was headed. When I realized I needed to find Jason I tried to get him to let go of me but he only held tighter. I started to yell at him telling him I need to go back and find my brother. That's when he told me that he knows where my brother was, that he was with his brother and told them to hide. On the way there, he told me that he found my brother but Jason wouldn't leave without me so Percy told him to go with Tyson while he went back to get me. When we met up with them, Percy took us to his old neighbors house to stay, your aunts house. Before he left he told my his name, well his last name but I did the same. The "two for flinching" thing I do...I did that to Ty before they left that night. The same thing I did last week when Percy recognized me." We sat there in emotional silence, me living through the night over again and her most likely processing everything.

Annabeth didn't say anything but only launched herself at me in a tight hug. I didn't even notice the new wave of tears in my eyes until the fell down my face. We didn't let go as I spoke again.

"I still have nightmares about that night, Annabeth and I still have the scar on my shoulder. I thought about it so much. And I cant help but think what would have happened if Percy wasn't there to help us. I didn't even thank him that night, so when I saw him half-dead Wednesday night, I felt I had the chance to finally do it but..." I chocked up from lack of air.  
"...he didn't recognize you. And when he finally did you panicked." She finished for me.s he rubbed my back soothing me to help me calm down. Annabeth is truly the smart one. I nodded and finally pulled away.

"What did he say to you today?"  
"He told me he didn't want to talk about that night either. He just wanted to see what happened to me over the years and to thank me for making his brother laugh. Obviously Ty had been depressed and Percy was losing hope. He felt like a bad brother but when I made him laugh he seemed to find strength in his brothers laugh. He said he felt like they could survive. Then we agreed we wouldn't talk about that night. There is no need to, so we left it in the past. I still don't see why he should be thanking me."  
"Wow. That's a strange twist. You were so strong though Thalia. I mean you were almost raped and yet worried more about your brother's safety. Your presence practically screams strength. And you gave Percy hope without knowing it or trying to. Just by making his brother laugh you helped them out so much. And you've helped them, more than most, since they've been here. I'm glad Percy was there and I'm glad he took you to my Aunt Artemis' because now I have an amazing sister and Jason!"  
I hugged Annabeth again as tight as I could. It felt to finally get this off my chest and let someone else know.  
"I'm glad your my sister too" I say. We don't anymore about the subject but instead eat our food and talk about whatever has been happening lately. It wasn't until I she was heading to bed that I remembered what Percy said.  
"Hey Annabeth you need to lay off Percy. He asked me to make you stop glaring at him. Even if it is sort of fun to see him squirm," I say a large smile stretched across my face.  
"Yeah. Okay. But in all fairness he had it coming since I didn't know what happened," she says back with a smirk.  
That night I felt free of a burden I had been caring for way to long. And for once I went to sleep without worrying about the nightmares that used to haunt me.

Third POV  
In an office, in a restaurant on the streets of New York City a boy tosses and turns in his bed. Fending off the monsters lurking in the shadows of his mind. Small beads of sweat roll down his forehead when his eyes snap open and he sits up quicker than he should. He places his surroundings quickly and then registers the pain in his shoulder as where he got stabbed. Rubbing the skin around to hole, trying to sooth it, he lays back down. The nightmare was actually a memory making another reappearance from the dungeon he try's to keep it in. He knows every detail of the memory, what people looked like, smells, the beatings, what was said, he remembered everything. Tonight though his brain couldn't keep from focusing on a small part of the dream. The smoothness of the metal in his hand and the flash that came from the end of the barrel. He can still hear the click followed by a quick bang before the smell of burnt powder and singe-like smoke entered his nose. It replayed over and over in his mind like a broken movie tape. After a while his movements became slow, as the pain in his shoulder dulled, his breathing became low and slow, labored almost in a calming way. His eyes began to close as the fear coursed through his bones but the exhaustion took the fight out of him as he fell back into sleep. As he went back to the hell of his memories.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for the feedback! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! And I am so sorry for not getting this out sooner. I had most of it done for about a week now but I haven't been happy with it until tonight. If you noticed I the lyrics up top then thanks and if not, well there is nothing I can really do to you , but I am scowling at you for a split second. Anyways I will be posting them on the rest of the chapters, basically because they inspired some of the storyline or because that just so happened to be the song(s) I listened to while writing it. Also I know its not two chapters like I said earlier but I did try to make it longer than the others. I have the next chapter started but its ganna take me a few days to finish. I do have a life still! ;) College weather and other crap just keeps getting in the way of my writing. Anyways I'm ganna shut up and leave now. ENJOY AND PEACE OUT!**


End file.
